Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? Moirane's Reprise
by Winters-Dawn1221
Summary: Five-year-old Moirane Carvain just wants to build a snowman with her big sister, Narina. Takes place 21, 19, and 14 years before the events of Nerevarine: Rise of the Dragonborn Champion. Semi-songfic based off of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? From Disney's Frozen. One-shot. Please enjoy! :)


"Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" - Moirane's Reprise

3E 412

"RINA!"

Moirane ran to her twelve-year-old sister's bedroom door and started knocking excitedly.

The five-year-old glanced giddily at the large bay window, revealing the snow flurries in the castle courtyard. She turned back to the closed door and knocked again.

Knock - Knock - Knock!

Narina growled over her history lesson and glanced at the door behind her as her baby sister's voice drifted in, singing a soft tune similar to one their mother sang, abate different words.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Moirane sang softly, "C'mon, let's go and play!" She stooped down and tried to see her sister through the crack in the door. "I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"

Narina growled in frustration.

Moirane giggled and fell on her back. "We used to be best buddies - but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"

The elder girl scowled at her paper before getting up and turning to the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Moirane squished her cheeks and smiled happily. "It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

The child started when her sister jerked the door open and glowered at her.

"Go away, Rain." She said, quite firmly for a child her age.

"Okay, bye..." Moirane sang in a whisper as Narina shut the door.

3E 414

Moirane skipped to her sister's door and smiled, despite the fact her mother was ill in bed. At seven, that doesn't bother her as much as it did her elders.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang, gesturing towards the gently falling snow outside. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Her smile widened further at the mention of the new toys from Wayrest in High Rock.

Narina buried her head in her pillow. At fourteen, she found her sister's antics a pain just to add to her uncommonly high pile of 'stress'.

"I think some company is overdue - I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" Moirane sang, dancing over to a picture of St. Alessia. "Doing good, Lady Alessia," she giggled.

Grunting in disapproval, Narina rolled over with her pillow on top of her head.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! Tick, tock, tick, tock-." Moirane started wondering down the halls - away from her sister's room (to said sister's relief) - tick tocking to herself.

3E 419

Everyone was in black and in deep mourning, Count Peragus Carvain was dead.

And his daughters were taking it very hard.

Moirane, twelve and fully understanding the loss of a parent this time around, walked tearfully to her sister's room. She pushed the slightly ajar door fully open to find Narina, nineteen and cold, facing the window. Outside, a blizzard ravaged County Bruma.

The youngest Carvain took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Rina," she looked tearfully at her reclusive sister. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."

Narina didn't move.

Moirane hugged her black fur coat to herself tighter, like the hugs from her mother she could scarcely remember.

"They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to." No response. "I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

Finally, Narina responded.

"Rain..." She choked out.

"Rina..." Moirane started forward with a sob, but the new Countess didn't move and she hesitated. "We only, have each other... It's just you and me..." Tears began to run freely down her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Moirane..." Narina stood up and turned to her baby sister. Her face was cold and expressionless. It scared the young girl. "Moirane, the day after tomorrow, you are going to the Arcane University to study with the other gifted girls of the Nobility."

"What?" Moirane choked, not believing her ears. "Rina please...!"

"Go pack." Narina said stiffly, leading her sister from the room and closing the door in her pale, tear streaked face.

"Rina..." Moirane sniffed. "Oh Rina..." She looked at the snowstorm outside. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She spat, voice full of spite. She glared in the direction of the courtyard where she had built many a snowman by herself.

'Do you wanna build a snowman' indeed. More like 'do you wanna wallow in your own self misery and send away your only sister'...

This was not the end, no matter how many 'snowmen' get destroyed between them...


End file.
